Yotsuba & Family
by ADdude
Summary: Asagi starts to develop feelings for a certain father of a green haired girl. Will love bloom? How will other take such a relationship? And what will Yotsuba do when she finds out? All these questions answered... eventually. Plus shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1:Pictures

**Yotsuba & Family**

**Summary: Asagi starts to develop feelings for a certain father of a green haired girl. Will love bloom? How will other take such a relationship? And what will Yotsuba do when she finds out? All these questions answered... eventually. Plus shenanigans.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yotsuba or any of it's characters or elements.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pictures

Asagi was looking through some pictures one afternoon. The pictures were taken by her friend Torako sometime ago.

Her house was empty that afternoon, her father was out at work, her mother was out doing some shopping and her sisters were out somewhere. The family home was filled with little more than silence. With little else to do Asagi flipped through those pictures. The pictures were from their trip to a hot air ballon race. The picture she was looking at the moment was of herself and a small girl named Yotsuba. In the picture Asagi was holding the green haired girl who as smiled broadly before trying to run off to the next thing that got her attention.

Asagi really did like that girl, no matter what she was filled with joy and energy always looking for something fun, it was like nothing could get her down. Her very presence seemed to bring that joy to others. Asagi thought that maybe that kind of spirit needed to be protected and that was why no matter what prank or jokes she would play on her she would stop if she thought it would make Yotsuba cry.

That girl was special to her in a way she didn't understand. Sure she was protective of her sisters but it felt different, maybe it was because Fuka was so very responsible and Ena was mature that Asagi didn't need to protect them as much they could take care of themselves most of the time.

Asagi thought maybe it was because Yotsuba's own father didn't seem to have everything together and she felt like helping. Maybe it was just fun to play with Yotsuba. Maybe it was because Koiwai certainly had some admirable traits, he might have had responsibilities and been a grown up but he still seemed a little laid back. Asagi liked to think that meant she wouldn't have to be entirely responsible and that even as a grown up she could be a kid at heart.

Asagi finished looking through the pictures, Torako gave them to her to she could drop them off with Koiwai. Torako had thought she gave them all the pictures but she had accidentally forgot to print out all of them pictures and then she found them again and handed them off to Asagi.

With little to do Asagi decided to walk over and deliver the photos herself. Normally she would send it with Yotsuba or Fuka but they weren't around. Asagi walked over and knocked on the door and waited for the answer. It didn't take long for a man with messy hair to answer it. Asagi was happy to see that he was wearing pants after hearing some of the stories Fuka told her about him. Though on second she was a little disappointed he was wearing pants, she quickly shook the thought off.

"Asagi?" Koiwai asked confused.

"Hello." Asagi gave him a pleasant smile. "I have something for you."

"Come in." He waved her in a little confused to see her there.

Asagi walked in taking her shoes off in the entrance, "Where is Yotsuba?"

"She's at the park with Ena and Fuka. They said something was happening there and they wanted to take her."

"Oh, so that's where they are. Anyway Torako found some photos from the ballon race she forgot to print out and gave them to me and I came to drop them off."

"Thank you." He started to look through the photos. "You know I just made some coffee, do you want some?

"Sure."

The heavy duty looking coffee grinder had by it's side a freshly made pot of coffee waiting. As she took her cup Asagi took a sniff of the brew, there was something different about this and the coffee.

"Wow, this might actually wake me up in the morning."

"Yeah, we can't all be energetic as Yotsuba in the morning."

Asagi started to sip on her cup of coffee when she noticed several papers on the table and she assumed it was for his work. Without thinking she just asked, "Is that your work?"

"Something like that." Koiwai said looking at the papers. "I just found out I have to go somewhere soon."

"Huh? Wait, are you moving?" Asagi worried that she'd have to say good bye.

"No, just my boss wants me to travel with him to be his translator."

"Oh, so that's what you do." Asagi mumbled to herself. "That sounds like fun, I'm sure Yotsuba will enjoy it."

"Not really. It's only for a few days and I'm going to be busy the whole time. She'd be stuck in a hotel the whole time I think I'll just drop her off at her grandma's while I'm gone."

Asagi pouted a little, "How about you leave her with us?"

"What?"

"Just leave Yotsuba at my house, I'm sure my mom would love to have around."

"That would be too much trouble. It's one thing for her to come over everyday but leave her with you for a few days is something else."

"No, it won't be any trouble. Besides it's fun to have Yotsuba around."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. I promise you we can take good care of her and she will have more fun with us."

Koiwai scratched his head as if actually thinking it over.

Asagi flashed him a bright smile, "Yotsuba can be a handful so wouldn't it be better for for her to stay where me, my mom and my sisters are to take care of her than leave her with just your mom."

He paused for a moment thinking, Asagi smiled she knew she could convince people to do what she really wanted them to do if she tried.

"Alright if you your mom says it's okay then she can stay with you while I'm away."

Asagi pushed her blonde hair out of eyes as she looked at Koiwai and thought about something. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Koiwai didn't hesitate to reply.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You seem so laid back about this, you're pretty much a big kid, how can you keep a job and raise a little girl?"

Koiwai sighed before he spoke again, "I really don't know. One day I was just a translator in another country doing my job and then there was this little girl who was lost and alone. I can't say I had my life all together, I'm not sure I do now, but I couldn't leave her alone. So I took Yotsuba in and took care of her. I fed her, gave her clothes and toys, played with her and made smiled when she smiled. I adopted her and came back to Japan." He said obviously never having put to much thought into this. "We lived with my mother for a while and she helped me get things together and arranged it with my bosses so I could stay in the country instead of traveling around so often and even work from home so I could take care of her every day. I don't know maybe it's the thing about becoming a parent that you just do what you have to do. I don't think it makes you mature or anything it just instinct and you do what you have to. A life depends on you taking care of them so you just have to do it. It was something I had to do, to take care of my little girl."

Asagi looked at him for a moment, "You're such a dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You saw a girl who needed a father and you took care of her. You just did it. I think that's very sweet. I guess you didn't become all mature because you didn't have to just to take care of her." Asagi smiled at the small realization, she liked the idea of being an adult but not loosing that fun child like spirit.

She enjoyed that she was basically a big kid and she could have fun. Still she knew one day she'd come accept some sort of responsibility and she just didn't want to lose that fun loving spirit and she figured if Koiwai could keep his while taking the responsibility of a whole life then she might be able to manage.

"Daddy!" A familiar and ever energetic voice rang through the house.

The green haired girl ran into the kitchen and jumped at her father wrapping her arms around her.

"Yotsuba, what's on your face?" He asked his own daughter.

Yotsuba was now sporting face paint that gave her kitty whiskers and a matching nose. "I'm a cat now." Yotsuba even got into a anime neko pose.

"Yes you are now all you're missing are the ears."

"Asagi!" Yotsuba cried out as she noticed the the older girl.

Asagi pulled out her cell phone, "You're so cute."

Yotsuba smiled widely as the sound of the phone's camera snapping away. Yotsuba smiled brightly as the sun as the pictures were taken.

"Yotsuba?" Ena a moment later walked in holding Yotsuba's bag that she had left behind.

Ena had some face paint on too, it made her look like panda bear. Unlike Yotsuba's paint which was just a few marks Ena's face was entirely black and white.

"You got one too?" Asagi quickly turned the camera onto her sister.

Ena tried to smile despite her embarrassment, she was blushing bright enough that it could almost be seen through the paint.

"I'm getting my camera." Koiwai quickly ran off to get his camera.

"Get next to each other." Asagi told them getting the camera ready.

Yotsuba quickly went to stand the girl a little older than her.

That was when the third sister came with face paint that made her look like a tanuki. The black paint around her eyes made it look like she had a mask on. The second that Asagi saw Fuka with that face paint she broke down laughing.

Fuka in a desperate attempt to hide her face used her hands. "No, don't look!"

"A Tanuki?" Asagi asked in between her laughs.

"Yotsuba thought it looked cute." Fuka said trying to wipe off the paint but there was to much to simply wipe off.

"Smile." Koiwai came back with the camera.

"Nooooooo!" Fuka yelled out.

That was when both Asagi and Koiwai started to take pictures of them. Yotsuba smiled, Ena shyly did the same and Fuka begged them not to take any more pictures.

A half an hour later Fuka was in her own home and in the bathroom furiously wiping away the paint from her face. She found that water and soup only helped so much.

"You still don't have it off." Her older sister's voice came from behind her. Even without turning around Fuka could tell by her teasing tone that Asagi was enjoying her misery.

"No, there was a lot of paint. Please don't show those pictures to anyone."

"Sorry, I already posted them online and sent copies to grandma and grandpa."

Fuka cringed knowing that her grandparents would never let her live that down.

"So I talked to mom and she said it will be okay for Yotsuba to stay with us for a few days while her dad is away for work."

"It will be nice to have Yotsuba around for a few days."

"Yeah, it does seem like it's going to be fun." Asagi told her sister.

With that Asagi walked towards the neighbor's house to let Koiwai know about her mother's answer. As she walked over she was certainly looking forward to spending some more time with the girl the afternoon conversation with Koiwai had got her thinking about her neighbors. Asagi realize she didn't know too much about them she was hopping to find out more.

Asagi felt something was going to happen soon, something good. A warm feeling over took as she thought about the odd but fun pair. She was hopping to find out more of them soon.

* * *

**Authors notes: Hello readers. I got this Yotsuba idea in my head and decided to write it down. Basically Asagi starts to develop feelings for Koiwai and then she has got to come to terms with it and some hi jinks that followed. I mean I thought those two have an interesting chemistry and i like them as a couple. Plus I think it will be fun to see how Jumbo and the others react when things get started, Anyway I hope you like it and if you do leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses

**Yotsuba & Family**

**Summary: Asagi starts to develop feelings for a certain father of a green haired girl. Will love bloom? How will other take such a relationship? And what will Yotsuba do when she finds out? All these questions answered... eventually. Plus shenanigans.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yotsuba or any of it's characters or elements.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kisses

It was the day of the hot air ballon race and Yotsuba was being spun around by her father. The small girl had her arms in his as he spun she giggled wildly. Lifted in the air it was no wonder she thought she was flying.

Yotsuba was giggling as she spun before her feet finally set back on the ground.

"Wow, that was fun!" Yotsuba laughed obviously dizzy. "Asagi next!"

Koiwai said, "No, No..." Then he spotted Asagi with her arms outstretched towards him, "Whaaaa?!"

Koiwai shrugged and grabbed their arms, as they spun he tried his best to get her into the air but that turned out to rather impossible. Still Asagi smiled and laughed as they spun around, and though her feet never left the ground she still felt that she flew even for a moment.

Asagi eyes snap open as she wakes up. She shakes off the memory of the dream. She rubs her eyes as she stumbles out of bed. She pauses for a moment to wonder why she was dreaming about that day. She just assumes that she had the dream because she was thinking about the pair lately.

Asagi walks towards the kitchen and gets herself a glass of water. She's thinking of going back to sleep, she usually doesn't wake up this early. The Sun is barely up and she's sure no one else in the house is awake, it's still dark inside the house.

She starts to walk back when she hears a knock on the door.

"It's a little early for visitors." Asagi mumbles to herself.

When she opens the door to find Koiwai wearing a black business suit and Yotsuba was sleeping on his back. Asagi blushed a little suddenly feeling under dressed with him wearing a suit while she was just wearing an old loose shirt and sweats.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Asagi questions.

"Work." He told her blankly.

"Oh, today is when you go for your trip." Asagi suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, my taxi is here I just came to drop off Yotsuba."

The small green hair girl was sleeping on his back.

"She's still asleep?" Asagi questioned.

"Yeah, I try not to wake her. She gets really cranky."

"Yotsuba?" Asagi poked her pudgy cheek.

Without so much as opening her eyes Yotsuba slapped her hand away. "She's not here."

"Okay." Asagi shrugged before taking Yotsuba from Koiwai.

"Here are here things." Koiwai also handed off a duffle bag. "It her clothes and some others things. The keys to the house are in the big pocket on the side in case you have to get something for her."

"Okay." Asagi said nodding.

There was a loud honk form outside.

"Alright, I have to go my taxi is about to leave without me." Koiwai patted Yotsuba on the head. "Okay, Yotsuba I'll be back in a few days. I love you." With that he quickly gave Yotsuba a kiss on the forehead.

Asagi couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. Yotsuba's head rested on her shoulder so it was a little awkward for Asagi as it felt almost like she was intruding on their moment that was when the taxi honked again. Koiwai turned his head to look back and half a turn his lips accidentally fell on Asagi's cheek for a short moment before he turned all the way to the taxi.

"Uh, I have to go?" Koiwai quickly said before she started to leave. "Thank you for watching Yotsuba." With that he ran out to his inpatient taxi.

Asagi froze for a moment her face quickly turning red. He had kissed her, it was clearly and accident and it looked like he didn't even notice it himself. She did her best to suppress the memory of the kiss, it was an accident that he didn't even notice so she figured it was best ignored. "Have a safe trip." Asagi just yelped.

Asagi closed the door and took in the bag and Yotsuba on the couch.

"Still asleep?" Asagi asked but the girl didn't respond.

Asagi noticed that her father had taken the time to change her her out of her usual pajamas.

"Wow, you are a really heavy sleeper?" Asagi questioned the still sleeping girl.

Asagi picked her up for a second and then flipped her upside down. Even upside down the girl continued to sleep peacefully.

"Don't that." A familiar voice scolded her.

Asagi turned around to see her mother up and awake. Asagi quickly flipped the girl over and carried her the right way.

"So Koiwai already dropped off Yotsuba." Her mother simply said what she guessed happened.

"Yeah." Asagi answered. "He had to leave right away."

"Well, since you're help early help me make breakfast. I'm thinking of making pancakes so Yotsuba can them with us when she wakes up."

"Pancakes!" Yotsuba bolt up.

"That wakes you up?!" Asagi asked.

"Asagi!" Yotsuba wrapped her arms around her neck as to hug her. "Where am I?"

"You're at our house." Asagi began to explain. "Your dad just dropped you off."

"He didn't say good bye." Yotsuba looked disappointed.

"No, he did." Asagi tried to reassure her. "He even left you a kiss." Yotsuba just looked up at her confused. "Hm, like this." Asagi kissed her forehead.

"Oh." Yotsuba let out as she touched her own head. "Daddy kissed you to give me that kiss."

"No!" Asagi quickly told her. "He kissed you when he said good bye. He said he'd be back in a few days and we're supposed to watch you until he gets back."

"Right." The small girl nodded. "Right."

"How about I start those pancakes." The older woman who had watching in amusement spoke up.

"I'll help." Yotsuba cheered. "I'm good at making pancakes."

"You are?" Mrs. Ayase said with a happy tone.

Yotsuba quickly followed her into the kitchen to start making pan cakes. When they left the room Asagi found herself touching her cheek where Koiwai accidentally kissed her. She didn't understand why but that portion of her face felt different.

Asagi walked into the kitchen a moment later, "Okay, let's make some pancakes."

Her mother looked at her with surprise. "You're going to help? I thought I'd have to twist your arm to get you to help me."

"Well, I thought it might be fun." Asagi shrugged.

Her mother gave her a small smile, "Fine, but you're not getting mine."

Asagi stuck her tongue at her mother for assuming she'd take her pancakes, she thought it though.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I hope those who have been reading this story are liking it so far. I'm a little slow to update sometimes so please be patient. Also please review and tell me what you think, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping In

**Yotsuba & Family**

**Summary: Asagi starts to develop feelings for a certain father of a green haired girl. Will love bloom? How will other take such a relationship? And what will Yotsuba do when she finds out? All these questions answered... eventually. Plus shenanigans.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yotsuba or any of it's characters or elements.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleeping In

The morning went by fairly easily. Yotsuba greeted the other family members when they woke and they had pancakes to celebrate. The girls still had classes to go during the day and Yotsuba stayed Mrs. Ayase. Mrs. Ayase didn't mind it, she liked having the girl over and raising three girls she found it no trouble taking care of one.

Let's face it, Yotsuba is adorable and who could really hate having her around? Overall the day was a peaceful one. Yotsuba played with Mrs. Ayase, she had some snacks and watched a movie on the tv. Eventually the girls returned to the house after the school day was through. Yotsuba played with the others for a while and then they had dinner.

"Ah," Ena started to say. "Where is Yotsuba going to sleep?"

The others just gave her blank stares, except Yotsuba who continued to eat. It turns out none of them thought to ask that question before.

Mrs. Ayase suggested, "Well, we do have that extra room but being in a different house and sleeping alone might be a little much for a girl that young."

Yotsuba was young and they knew she'd probably still slept with her dad and she probably couldn't sleep alone.

"I'd let her sleep in my room," Ena started. "but I have to go to sleep early tonight and get up early since I'm on duty for my class."

"Well, she can sleep with me." Fuka offered up but she only received weary eyes from her sisters and her mother.

"Uh, no." Asagi told her. "You snore loudly and it's hard to sleep around you."

"And you roll in your sleep." Ena added. "When we went to visit grandma you fell asleep in the car and somehow you rolled me into a corner."

"I don't do that." Fuka said shocked at the revelation.

"Yes you do." Mrs. Ayase told her. "I guess that leaves you Asagi."

"Me? What about you?" Asagi shot back.

"I have to get up early to make breakfast. I actually have to wake up even earlier than usual to make Ena's breakfast tomorrow. If she slept with me she'd I'd end up waking her up early and a growing girl needs her sleep. You don't have to wake up until later because you only have afternoon classes."

In the end she had to admit to it, "I guess this could be fun. Like a sleep over. We're going to have fun, isn't that right Yotsuba?" Asagi gently patted the head of the small girl.

"Huh? What?" She looked up at her with her big green eyes.

To their surprise Yotsuba had no heard anything they said, she put a laser like focus eating her food.

"Oh, you're going to be sleeping in my room with me." Asagi tried to sum it down.

"Okay." Yotsuba said as put another bite of food in her mouth.

"Well, it's getting a little late why don't you get ready to take a bath." Mrs. Ayase told her.

"Isn't she too young to take a bath by herself?" Asagi pointed out. "Oh, you want me to bathe her, don't you?"

"Right." Her mother gave her a small nod, and in Asagi's opinion a smug nod.

"Come on Yotsuba let's take a bath."

Asagi really didn't have a problem with giving Yotsuba a bath, when her sisters were young she often gave them baths when her mother was busy. The last time was when Ena was younger but she still remembered what to do. Ena was very playful when she was that young and would often get Asagi's clothes wet so in the end she learned it was easier to take bath with her. Asagi didn't see a reason why to change that now. So she ended up in a tub with the small girl washing her green hair. For a short moment Asagi remembered when she was young and her mother was in her position bathing her.

Asagi chuckled at the thought as she watched Yotsuba play with the bubbles in the tub. Asagi continued to scrub her hair, "Ah, do you ever undo these pigtails?" Asagi found herself asking after spending five minutes trying to undo them to properly wash her hair.

"Nope." Yotsuba gave as her simple reply. "Daddy has a hard time undoing them so he doesn't try."

"I can imagine." The older girl mumbled in a deadpan tone. Asagi sighed and grabbed the shampoo. After squirting out some of shampoo into her hand she scrubbed it into the the girl's hair.

"When you're done can I wash your hair?" The energetic girl turned around and asked with her hair covered in suds.

"Sure." Asagi chuckled.

After she finished scrubbing the girls hair and giving her a good washing Asagi found her hair being scrubbed by the girl. She wondered how much of that scrubbing would really clean her hair and how much it was really just Yotsuba playing with the long hair. After that they simply soaked in the warm water for a short while. Asagi was amazed at how the usually energetic girl was so relaxed in the water. She remembered being told that Yotsuba was from an island before and thought maybe she was at peace the water.

Eventually they got out of the water where Asagi dried her off with a towel and she was thanked by the girl's jubilant smile. After that Asagi got the small girl into her pajamas and moved the spare futon into her room. Asagi thought that her mother was giving her the extra work of taking care of Yotsuba since she agreed to let her stay so she couldn't argue. In the end she didn't really mind as long as Yotsuba smiled. So as time for bed arrived Asagi tucked the girl into bed.

"Are you comfy there?" Asagi said already in bed.

"Yes." Yotsuba said as she laid down in bed cuddling her teddy bear.

"Is Duralumin ready for bed?"

Yotsuba moved the bear closer to her ear as if it was whispering to her. "Yes."

"Okay, time to sleep." With that she turned off the lights in her room and settled to room was dark but not entirely so. The curtain were left a little open so the light from the lamp post outside would filter in a little so it wouldn't seem so dark for the little girl.

After a few minutes Asagi found herself awake. She didn't understand why but she whispered, "Hey Yotsuba, are you awake?"

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Are you okay?"

"I miss daddy."

The sad tone that girl spoke with broke her heart. "Yeah, I guess you're not used to him being away."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, I know it can be a little hard, my dad is away a lot too. Your dad is coming back soon and he doesn't go away that often. You're dad loves you and will be back soon and I'm sure he'll bring you back something nice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You know what? Do you want to sleep in bed with me?"

"Okay." Yotsuba didn't waste time and climbed into her bed.

"There. I'll take your daddy's place until you get back. So I'll take care of you and make sure you're happy until he get's back." After she said those words she could feel Yotsuba's body relax a little beside her. After a few moments Asagi was sure the girl fell asleep.

Asagi placed another kiss on her forehead just as a small reminder of her father. Asagi found her hand stroking her cheek where she received an accidental kiss. She tried not to think of it and closed her eyes.

Night came and went like nights do but for Asagi she found herself waking up the the sound of a camera's shutter. She forced one of her eye lid to crack open. Out of everything she might have woken up to she didn't expect to see her mother and Torako watching her sleep. More to the point Torako had her camera pointed at her and her mom had her camera phone out.

"What?" She wearily asked.

"You just looked so cute." Her mother replied.

"It's a little rare to see you so sweet." Torako added.

Asagi was confused as to what they were saying and then as she tried to get up. Nestled in her arms was Yotsuba holding her teary bear and nuzzling her.

"Shut up." Asagi shot back.

Yotsuba started to get up and they left the room so she could get dressed. Torako was there to pick her up so they could go to their college together but arrived before Asagi could even wake up. They started to wake up and get ready for the day.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, sorry it took me a while but I managed to write another chapter. Things are really going to start ramping up in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter and leave me a review if you would.**


End file.
